An eventful escape
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: The stories are just oneshots  not continued after one another  unless I choose to do a story in parts. Most of them will be in Michael's perspective and they will contain all sorts of characters and pairings. Genres- Romance, drama, suspense, family.
1. Sara

**I know it's really short but go easy, it's my first story for Prison break. I love Wentworth Miller! Lol random fact about me, anyway hope you like it.**

**By the way it's in Michael's point of view if you can't figure it out..**

When Sara talked to me in the courtyard I longed to just reach out and take her in my arms. She wasn't happy, in fact she looked hurt. She talked about my 'wife' from the other side of the fence. I wish I could talk to her, on that same side of the fence with that sense of freedom. Without the feeling of confinement, without being stuck inside the walls that wanted to kill my innocent brother.

Sara told me that from now on between us it would only be patient to doctor, no personal advice or flirting. She'd even told me that she shouldn't trust me. The 'shouldn't' made me wonder if she still did.

There was so much I wanted to tell her. That I had a reasonably clean record, I didn't actually rob the bank, about the escape plans and so much more. I also started to wonder if she'd want to help me and my brother escape, especially if she knew the truth about us. Problem was that it wasn't just innocent people in the group of escapees. There was T-bag and John Abruzzi weren't exactly the most innocent of us and apparently the old man was D.B Cooper.

Things would be weird now, going to Sara and her not being the way she usually was to me. I didn't want her to see me as one of the other prisoners because I wasn't. A couple days ago when she told me she found out about my psychiatric appointments and what they were for, it made me feel kind of... happy that she looked into me more. Other people might have found it a bit evasive but I was willing to let it slide.

One of the goals I was going to achieve between now and when we escape would be getting my relationship with her back to normal if it wasn't too late.

But, I couldn't worry about that now; first priority was to get my brother out before he was killed.

**Review! :)**


	2. Brotherly Love part 1

**This story might drag on a bit. Sorry for any mistakes. This is set around the time when they are digging for the 5 million and Lincoln leaves to get LJ, I changed it around a bit. Though I must say, the real scene is waaaay better than my version, of course ;) **

**Oh and it's general point of view. **

He had to get to LJ. Michael had to keep telling himself that it was for the kid. He had to leave the dig for 5 million dollars to get his own son, family. Michael couldn't stop him; he felt wouldn't understand the concept for a relationship with a son you haven't seen for a long time. Hugging him was hard, they'd come so far and he's leaving.

Michael had plans running through his head, thinking of a quick plan. He could trust Sucre so called him out and told him his plan. Just as Lincoln drove away Michael ran after the car and stopped him.

"You're coming?" Lincoln asked as Michael as he got in the car.

"Yeah, Sucre is going to bring the money to Panama, he might be joining us in our new life." Lincoln smiled.

"Well I guess most people wouldn't say this but it's good to have my brother back with me." They both laughed. "Why did you want to come anyway? Wouldn't you're plan have to change?" Lincoln asked.

"Not exactly. In this car, no one will be expecting us to be in here until those girls in the house break free and tell the cops. By then, we should have LJ and we'll be ahead of our... schedule." Michael replied. Lincoln just nodded and silence followed for a while.

"So, the doctor..." Lincoln said awkwardly and kept his eyes on the road. Michael didn't answer, afraid the emotion behind his voice would show. "Michael, you said we were ahead of schedule. We should get her."

"First we get LJ, he's first priority. Sara? I have a feeling she doesn't want to see me. I ruined her life Lincoln. Her career is gone and no doubt her involvement in all this will get her killed." Michael leaned forward in his seat and put his head in his hands.

"You don't know that." It was silent for the rest of the drive.

There was a multi-storey parking lot and they parked the car at the top looking over the edge where LJ was. He was outside a shopfront, sitting on a bench.

"Got a plan?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm guessing one of those black cars parked down there is watching him, waiting for us to show up and get him. We can't call his cell phone if he has it because they would be tracking it. What we need is a distraction." Michael looked around the streets, thinking. "Him." He said pointing at a young man in about his 20's with long black hair. He looked like he belonged in a band.

"What about him?" Lincoln asked.

"We pay him off to do something to get that guy in the car over there to leave. I better go, it's easier to recognise you than me." Michael ran over to the guy and explained what they needed him to do and slipped him one hundred dollars. He learned the guy's name too, Jack.

Jack walked down and stood right in front of the car with the agent keeping an eye on LJ and started up a conversation with a stranger waiting for a bus.

"Nice day isn't it?" Jack said and the stranger smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey have you heard about those Fox River maniacs?"

"Yeah I heard they were not far from the prison and the cops were going to catch them easily."

"I think I just seen that Burrows guy in that supermarket around the corner, the one that killed the Vice President's brother, or president's brother now." The stranger looked at Jack with horror. He looked around, frightened and ran off. Jack laughed and the tyres of the black car in front of him squealed and sped around the corner.

"Hey kid!" He called and LJ walked over looking confused.

"Yeah man?"

"That guy up there wants you. I don't know who he is, he was wearing a suit and a hat but he wants you to go to him." LJ followed his finger to where he was pointing and saw two guys leaning on the edge. He wore a blue baseball cap and light brown suit. LJ didn't really recognise him from so far away but there was no mistake about who the one next to him was. He wore a white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah that's my... cousins." He ran across the road and on the second floor of the parking lot, a navy blue car pulled up in front of him. Michael got out of the passenger seat and went into the back letting LJ talk to his father better.

"Dad! Uncle Mike! I thought I'd have to find you." He leaned back in the chair letting out a big sigh.

"How are you son?" Lincoln asked. In the back seat Michael laid along the three seats, legs bent upwards and head resting on the arm rest of the door.

"I'm good. I guess you two are on the run." By now Michael was asleep.

"Yeah, we're going to live out our days in Panama. It'll be a quiet place to keep out of sight."

"So we're going to Panama right now?"

"No. We have to make a quick stop and we'll be fine to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Michael did me a lifetime favour of getting me out of prison and away from death. I'm doing him a little favour, finding the girl he loves." Michael's eye peeped open as he listened to the quiet voices in the front of the car.

It was time for a new plan. A plan to get her safe and away from cops.

**Weird way to end it? I know but there is a second part.**


	3. Brotherly love part 2

**This is the second and last part to Brotherly Love :) Hope you've liked it so far.**

"Have you seen Veronica yet?" LJ asked as they drove along a long and dirty road. Lincoln's hands tightened on the wheel and his jaw clenched.

"I was on the phone to her and she was talking about something but then she stopped. She was killed when I was on the phone to her." LJ's head snapped to look at him with shock.

"Oh my god, I knew it. They were just killing everyone that had evidence to stop you from being killed. I'm sorry Dad."

"Me too LJ." Michael sat up in the back seat, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi LJ." He greeted and yawned.

"Hey." LJ replied with a smile.

"Got a plan?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. By now they'd have let her go so she could be anywhere. It means going back though, are you willing to risk it?" Michael looked between LJ and Lincoln.

"You got me out of prison Michael it's something I can do for you. I owe you my life Michael."

"No, you living is the whole reason I got you _out_. Anyway I have to think about how we get to her without being recognised." He sat back and put a hand to his chin. The car was silent and LJ turned sideways to look at Michael and Lincoln.

"I think I have an idea."LJ said and Michael sat forward again. "Well I'm released right? No reason for the cops to come after me. I just need to know what she looks like and where I could look."

"No. No way, I just got you back. Anyone could come and take you for no reason like those people you shot at." Lincoln said and Michael stayed quiet.

"Wait. Looks like we're going shopping Lincoln." Michael said.

Lincoln stopped the car outside a clothes shop along the street. Within 15 minutes he was back out with a bag of clothes.

"Put these on and I will too. Here you go LJ." He handed Lincoln a black suit jacket and dark black tinted glasses. He then gave LJ a new T-shirt and pants.

Michael and Lincoln had the same clothes on now and they blended in like all the other agents. It was just the luck they needed that no one would report the car they were in as stolen.

"We'll drop you off here, check in alleys and in the tunnels under the bridges. If they're after her, she'll be in hiding. We'll be following once you disappear out of sight." Michael said.

"What's her name?" LJ asked

"Sara Tancredi." LJ nodded and got out of the car. He started looking down alleys in order from the corner of a building onwards. He didn't like the chances. Michael was unable to provide a photo but LJ had seen her only once before. That was when she was talking to Veronica and Nick about his father's case. When the alleys stretched in length he quietly yelled her name. If there was no answer he'd move on. He got up to the tunnels and looked around before he went in. At the other end of it he could see the car. He walked down the tunnel looking down the other tunnels that stretched sideways.

As he was about to pass the second tunnel, he saw someone sitting with their knees up to their chest, crying.

"Sara?" Her head snapped up and LJ ran over.

"Come on we got to go." He said helping her up.

"Aren't you...?" She began but LJ interrupted.

"Yes I am. Uncle Mike wanted to come himself but I wouldn't let him because he'd get caught.

"He's here?" She asked urgently and LJ nodded.

They walked out of the tunnel on the other end, it was a deserted parking lot behind the tall buildings. Once they got into the sunshine Michael looked up and jumped out of the car and walked quickly over to Sara.

Her eyes were red and wet from crying and she walked fast over to him too.

"Sara!" Michael exclaimed and embraced her. LJ went to sit back in the car next to Lincoln.

"Oh Michael it's all my fault. My Dad, the woman on the street..." She sobbed in to his chest and he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh, you're okay now. It's going to be okay. We got to go." He held her handbag for her and opened the backseat door for her to get in. He jogged around to the other side and sat in the middle seat right next to Sara.

"Where to now?" Lincoln asked.

"Panama." Michael replied, never taking his eyes off of Sara. "I understand if you can't forgive me but please just come with us to Panama. You'll be safe there. I've ruined you're life and I could never even forgive myself for that. I know this probably means nothing to you but I'm sorry." He whispered. By now water had welled up in his eyes and Sara cupped a hand around his neck. Their foreheads touched.

"I forgive you Michael. Without you, I have nothing. I'm sorry for acting the way I did." He shook his head.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I owe you everything." She leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, she brushed a tear from his cheek and he put a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

And off to Panama they went...

**Horrible ending! Oh well bit of romance between Michael and Sara :)**


End file.
